1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrench devices and more particularly pertains to a new wrench device for allowing the rotation of a bolt or nut with finger grips and which may be used within tight locales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrench devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,775 describes a torque limiting wrench having a circular hand grip. Another type of wrench device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,448 which includes a circular handgrip having a plurality of cut outs therein for aiding the grip of the handgrip. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,531 which again includes a circular handgrip. This handgrip is scalloped for again aiding in gripping the handgrip.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a wrench which may easily be used by the fingers. This will aid a person who is attempting to loosen or tighten a fastener in a confined space which does not easily allow for an elongated handle or for the user's hand as would be required in the above devices. In particular, finger engaging members should be utilized to allow for rotation of a wrench using only fingers.